User blog:SupcommMonroee/Chat Moments
From chats between myself and Nra over Steam, and in the previous wiki's chat thing, I have assembled a collection of humorous quotes and exchanges. ACHTUNG! Language. --- Also! Content updates. They're coming. Nra - "Karnasaurs = Vampire Hunters" Supcom - "Etah = Abe Lincoln --- Panth - "All you have to do is take a cup of flower and add it to the mix!" Supcom - "All you have to do is take a cup of flour" Panth - "Then you take a little somethingsweet not sour, a bit of salt just a pinch" Supcom - "Now take a little something sweet not sour, a bit of salt just a pinh! " Panth - "Baking these treats is such a sinch add a teaspoon of vanilla" Supcom - "Baking these treats is such a cinch, add a teaspoon of vanilla" Panthean - "lol" --- Supcom - "We have a Dhragolon for that" --- Supcom - "Fukken B47A Stratojet..." --- Panthean - "Hey, what's up?" Supcom - "Oh god Panthean is on a wiki thing." Panthean - "lol" --- Nra - "Some are evil and would destroy us" --- Krayfish has joined the chat. Supcom - "LETS GET IT STARTED IN HERE" Nra - "DEAR GOD ABOVE" Panth - "KRAYFISH" Nra - "ALL THE ADMINS IN ONE PLACE...' Krayfish - "hello." --- Supcom - "Kray understands tables. Ergo he is the wiki lord." --- Nra: Hello, my pervertedly enfetished friend. Supcom: Salutations, my valley-born soft-hearted limp friend. --- Supcom: This is cooler than living on the mainland Supcom: It sounds so boring there Supcom: With no ocean to surround you Nra Vadumee: Women here are more attractive. --- Supcom: THE EIT CIRCUMVENTS THIS Supcom: With a series of cultural regions Supcom: YOU CAN'T TELL WHAT'S COMMON OR NOT Nra Vadumee: YOU ARE ALSO SUBJECT TO REGIONALISM Supcom: OH BOB SAGET --- Nra Vadumee: Then the unicorns started it? --- Nra Vadumee: CONNECTION DISRUPTED Nra Vadumee: RE-ESTABLISHING... Nra Vadumee: CONNECTION RE-ESTABLISHED Nra Vadumee: CONSESUS ACHIEVED Nra Vadumee: PROPOSAL ACCEPTED Nra Vadumee: ALERT Nra Vadumee: PROGRAMS LABELLED AS 'NON-FUNCTIONAL' HAVE REPORTED IN Nra Vadumee: ERROR Nra Vadumee: %100.011 OF PROGRAMS REPORTING Nra Vadumee: ERROR Nra Vadumee: ERROR Nra Vadumee: ERROR Nra Vadumee: ERROR Nra Vadumee: ERROR Nra Vadumee: ERROR Nra Vadumee: ERROR Nra Vadumee: ERROR Nra Vadumee: ERROR Nra Vadumee: ERROR Nra Vadumee: RUNNING DIAGNOSTIC... Nra Vadumee: SOLUTON DETERMINED Nra Vadumee: 'NON-FUNCTIONAL' LABEL TO BE REMOVED Nra Vadumee: ALET Nra Vadumee: ALERY Nra Vadumee: ALERT Nra Vadumee: 100% OF PROGRAMS RESPONDING Nra Vadumee: CONSENSUS ACHIEVABLE Nra Vadumee: ACHIEVING CONSENSUS Nra Vadumee: ERROR Nra Vadumee: CONNECTION SLOWED Nra Vadumee: PLEASE WAIT FOR CONSENSUS TO BE ACHIEVED Nra Vadumee is now Away. Supcom: YOU BUM --- Supcom: I HAVE A THEORY Supcom: He draws energy Supcom: From the universe Nra Vadumee: WAIT Nra Vadumee: WAIT Nra Vadumee: WAI Supcom: Each time he screws an alien Nra Vadumee: THIS IS THIS THESIS OF MAH ESSAY --- Nra Vadumee: YOU FILTHY MINDED GUNBREAKER Supcom: YUJTHAPFER Nra Vadumee: THAT WAS IT --- Nra Vadumee: "HEY SMALL MALE CHILDREN" Nra Vadumee: "IM GI JOE AND AMERICA IS THE MOST AMAZING THING THIS UNIVERSE WILL EVER SEE" --- Krayfish - "The name "omniverse" is taken by another wiki" Panth - "fuck" --- Supcom - "Poseidon was all like 'LOL' and helped the Greeks." Nra - "I've read the illiad, I know what I'm talking about." Supcom - "I was a sound engineer for a radio play of it." Panth - "Pyro rushes into the genetic facilitator and sees the dumbass recreating the Grox, "WTF are you doing?" --- Panth - "back on idea 3... Grox return would be like... how do we beat these fucking titans?! and a small political group in secret plots to bring the Grox back as the Bane of titanic existence somehow" Nra - "I'm going between this and Doctor Who right now, sorry for delays in responding." Category:Blog posts